


Partner Study Time

by NoiseyLobster



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Days, F/F, Fluff, Partner Study Time, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoiseyLobster/pseuds/NoiseyLobster
Summary: End of term papers, coffee breaks and Weiss making time to take care of her partner.“I didn’t realize you had a sweet tooth Ms. Schnee. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you order anything but your usual latte from us.”“Oh I don’t. My partner on the other hand,” Weiss chuckled to herself. “Let’s just say the words ‘too much’ don’t apply when sugar is involved.”
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Partner Study Time

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY is the sole property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I don't own any of this.

“Good morning Ms. Schnee. Your usual today?”

Weiss glanced up from the notes on her scroll, somewhat surprised to already be at the front of the line. Considering the sheer lack of sleep she’d been afforded the last few days however, Weiss was only marginally confident that she was at all justified in that surprise. Enough sips of ice cold tea that had been set down “just a moment ago” to cool had made it pretty clear that her normally precise internal clock was utterly shot by this point in the semester.

What. A. Surprise.

Oobleck had been running them ragged lately. Even Weiss, who normally outlined her assignments weeks in advance, had found herself ducking from assignment to assignment, desperate to keep up. Triage was supposed to be a lesson taught in Battle Tactics, not in Vale History. So much for that.

The latest on the list was a behemoth of a paper on the founding of the Beacon CCT Tower and its effect on commerce and culture throughout Vale. The only thing that had saved Weiss from a silent breakdown in class after Oobleck had assigned it was the sight of Ruby nearly spitting up the entire bag of chips she’d crammed into her mouth seconds before the announcement.

Weiss felt herself smiling fondly at the memory. Which was absurd. There was nothing praiseworthy about stuffing one’s mouth so full that breathing became a full-time endeavor. Honestly the dolt ate like some starving creature that had never so much as seen a napkin before much less been taught how to use one. If Weiss was tired enough to find the sight of that endearing, then she clearly needed the caffeine more badly than she’d thought. 

“Yes please Rita. Two today actually if you don’t mind. And for the second one, could you see that it’s only filled about two-thirds of the way to the top?”

A lack of sleep was no reason to be rude to the people entrusted with brewing your coffee. Weiss was a long way from Atlas where her last name alone promised perfect service. And she supposed, if she was forced to admit to it, that she liked the people at this café. Once the demands of their classes died down a bit, she would need to bring Blake with her sometime. Weiss could already see the quiet girl making a nest among the couches lining the far wall, a cup of tea steaming in her hands and a book laid out in front of her. 

“Of course Ms. Schnee,” Rita smiled as she punched in her order. Weiss already had her card out, ready to pay, when she noticed the bakery items behind the display. 

“Actually Rita could I also get two of those cookies there?” 

“Ah good choice. Those just came out of the oven actually.” Rita leaned over the register, whispering conspiratorially. “I was just planning on taking my break to grab one myself.”

Weiss smiled, thanking her luck for the good timing. For a Saturday that had started out on a decidedly difficult note, she was glad to start seeing things turn around. 

“I didn’t realize you had a sweet tooth Ms. Schnee. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you order anything but your usual latte from us,” Rita said as she handed Weiss her receipt. 

“Oh I don’t. My partner on the other hand,” Weiss chuckled to herself. “Let’s just say the words ‘too much’ don’t apply when sugar is involved.” 

___________________________________________________________________

Weiss found Ruby where she’d left her, tucked in the back corner of one of the library’s second floor study rooms. Unfortunately, the stack of research materials was also exactly as she’d left it. Organized into neat groupings first by topic, then date, then likely relevance to the paper...and unopened.

Judging by the soft sound of snores rumbling from within Ruby’s upturned hood, not much studying had actually occurred while Weiss went to get herself coffee. 

“Let’s study together, Weiss. We’ll get so much more done, Weiss. Don’t you worry it’ll be great, Weiss.” she grumbled, taking a long sip of her coffee, hoping the caffeine would help her mood.

She knew this would happen. Good to see the two hours spent pulling research materials for Ruby this morning instead of working on her own paper was time well spent. Weiss wondered if Blake was having any better luck with her “partner study time” as Ruby had taken to calling it. Neither sister was particularly studious, but at least Yang was more likely to stay awake.

Then again a sleeping Ruby was a Ruby that couldn’t talk. Maybe she shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Glancing at the notebook Ruby was in the process of drooling over, Weiss sighed at the rows and rows of blank lines. She’d be in a panic when she woke up. And then Weiss would have to deal with that, which would only put off her own study time even more. Besides Ruby had spent a lot of time lately helping Weiss practice her combat skills, which _had been_ generous of her with everything else going on in their classes right now. Putting together a few reference notes for the tired idiot wouldn’t kill her.

Weiss let an hour tick by as she sifted through the books stacked around Ruby, line numbers and reference summaries soon doting the notebook paper in neat rows of practiced penmanship. Weiss had gone through many of these books already for her own paper and, having already helped Ruby put together her thesis statement the night before, she more or less knew what to look for. 

As the last book was set to the side, Weiss hefted Myrtenaster and clicked the fire dust canister into place to reheat Ruby’s long cold coffee. An utter waste of dust, but there were perks to being the SDC heiress. 

Ruby nearly flew out of her chair when Weiss shook her awake. Thankfully she registered where she was before Weiss had to worry about a semblance induced flurry of rose petals decorating every last recess of this wing of the library. The last time that had happened it'd taken two full days to clean up and another month before the librarians stopped giving Weiss the stink eye. As if it was her fault in the first place!

“Weiss I-” Weiss forced back the smile that threatened to break through her mask of annoyance. Drool had stuck a loose notebook page to Ruby’s cheek. It was so utterly _her_ it was ridiculous. “Oh Grimm I fell asleep didn’t I?”

Ruby dropped her head in hands and Weiss felt her stomach clench at the actual worry in her partner’s voice.

“I’m so sorry Weiss. I just...what time is it?”

“A little after 11am and-” seeing Ruby’s eyes widen in horror “-it’s fine. Here.”

Weiss slid the notebook into Ruby’s hands along with the reheated cup of coffee. 

“I took some notes for you. The books are all referenced so you should be able to just work off that for the rest of the paper.” Weiss rolled her eyes at the look of sheer gratitude on Ruby's face. “And yes that’s coffee not that awful hot chocolate you’re always drinking. Honestly Ruby with the amount of sugar you put in your body every day, it’s no wonder you’re always falling asleep.” 

Ruby was still beaming at her and it was getting harder and harder for Weiss not to let her cheeks color at the attention. Not that she wanted it of course. Anyone would react like that to getting stared at. 

“You’re the absolute best Weiss,” Ruby breathed in relief, that same enormous smile threatening to split her face in two at any second. “Thank you.”

Not even hesitating due to her natural dislike for Weiss’ drink of choice, Ruby took a long gulp from the to-go cup Weiss had placed in front of her. Weiss chuckled despite herself as Ruby’s eyes widened in surprise at the taste. 

“This is coffee?” Ruby hummed happily. “I mean it’s no hot chocolate, but it’s actually not that bad.”

“I’d certainly hope so. There’s more cream and sugar in there than coffee. Honestly Ruby it’s probably no better for you than a caffeine pill dropped in an actual cup of hot chocolate at that point.”

Ruby’s eyes widened and Weiss realized she’d made a terrible mistake.

“You can do that?” Ruby breathed, her voice dripping with new-found excitement. 

Weiss narrowed her eyes, glaring Ruby down until she was certain she’d made an impression.

“You” she emphasized, finger pointing dangerously across the table, “will be doing no such thing Ruby Rose. That would be horrible for you.”

“But Weiss! If hot chocolate can keep me awake, I’ll never have to sleep again!”

Some days she had to positively force herself not to hit her head against the desk in exasperation. The dolt was trying to kill her. She had no right to look so proud of herself for an idea that awful.

It hadn’t even been her idea!

“That’s precisely the problem Ruby. Don’t you dare.” 

Ruby laughed good-naturedly, her legs swinging back and forth under her chair in the same near-constant state of motion that typified anything and everything that involved Ruby Rose. 

“Fiiiiine, but next time I fall asleep on you, don’t say I didn’t warn ya!” 

Ruby seemed to pause for a moment at that, her grin fading a little, dropping from a blinding strobe light into something more subdued, almost shy. “But um really though. Thank you for this,” she said, gesturing at the notes and coffee in front of her. “I don’t know what I’d do without you Weiss.”

“Starve most likely,” Weiss mumbled. A lifetime of having things done for her by one member of the household staff or another, whether she wanted them done or not, had left her utterly unprepared for the feeling of someone showing her such open gratitude. “You haven’t eaten yet today I’ve noticed.”

Ruby’s stomach growling in reply was all the answer Weiss needed. This time she couldn’t suppress the sigh. How someone who loved to eat as much as Ruby could possibly forget breakfast was simply beyond her. She must really have been exhausted.

“Heh I guess not.” Did Ruby look embarrassed? The dolt never looked embarrassed by any of the thousand things she did each day that might warrant it. Whatever that expression had been however, it was swiftly replaced by a renewed look of excitement.

“Oh! We should go find Yang and Blake and go out to lunch together. There’s a ramen place in Vale I’ve been wanting to try for ages!”

Weiss wanted to scream. 

“Ruby Rose, you haven’t even written one word of your paper! We are not leaving here until you at least get something done.” 

“But Weiss,” Weiss would have been slapped for having anything even close to that whining of a tone back at Atlas. It had no room looking that endearing on Ruby’s face. “You said it yourself we need to eat. I’m huuuungry.”

Dropping her head face-first into the finally open reference book in front of her in mock defeat, Ruby groaned dramatically. Twice. 

“I never said you couldn’t eat dolt. Just that we shouldn’t leave for a proper lunch until you’ve gotten something done.” Hating the way her pale skin showed every bit of color lighting her face, Weiss slid the bag of cookies over to Ruby. 

“That’d be enough sugar to last me a month so it should at least tide you over till noon.”

The thousand megawatt smile was back. Weiss hated how good it made her feel to see. 

“Thank you Weiss! You’re the best partner ever!”

Weiss sighed again before turning back to her own notebook. 

“Dolt,” she had to stop mumbling like this. Father would be furious if he heard. “I told you I would be.”

**Author's Note:**

> All my writing has been so angsty lately, I felt like there was a need for some pure, simple fluff. These two deserve it.


End file.
